


Little Mermaid

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Loki is mermaid but sent away into bring slave once human ages ago he gets caught and put in tank for many years. When Avengers bring him to tower to help him can he trust them?





	1. Loki story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend and my beta making this story awesome.

Loki was a merman. He wasn't sure if there was others like him, but he knew he was merman and lived in the deep seas. He has never seen any humans before, not till Hydern came and took him and put him in a small tank.

The tank had no room to swim, no room for fun to play, nothing but the water. This made Loki very bored, so all he did was sleep. He lived like this with Hydern for many years. He didn’t understand them. To him they talked funny, and it made Loki feel funny.

This was a crazy place. It wasn’t home and it wasn’t Loki’s home . This place was insane, even for him. Loki loved living in the waters. He loves playing in the water world he call home, yet that was taken away from him. He knew he wasn’t meant to be here in this place. These humans touch him and hurt him. He hurts so much, but he can't yell, he can’t cry out. Loki lays there hoping someone from his home will come and free him from his prison. As he was moving back into the deeper water, his red eyes piercing as he dove under, his own thick, deep black tail splashing water onto the human.

He was sad and he wasn't sure if humans were always this mean. They were cruel to him and treated him like an animal. He was caged and in a prison where they were ruthless against him.

He would dream about his home when he had family, thinking about his mother, father and his brother too, but it was all dream. 

He had feet so it had to be dream right, or was he wrong? 

Did his family miss him? How was he was human, if he lived in the water? 

He was so tired, but then he heard shouting


	2. Moving day

The yelling was heard in the base and Loki was scared. He saw lights flicker out and knew he was now stuck in the dark.

When the lights came back on, Tony was faced with a huge ass fish tank. “What the hell?” 

 

“What?” whispered Clint, both of them looking up to see red eyes. “The fuck?” Clint questioned. “Is that-” Tony cut him off, “Yeah, it is and Nat is going to flip.”

“Why, because she loves mermaids?”

‘Shit so does Pepper.’ Tony thought to himself.

“So all of the girls do. Cap, you better come and see what we just found.” The whole time the two men still talking to each other. 

Loki felt scared, but also very sick. He felt different than before, unlike earlier, before the yelling.

They put something into the water that made him ill. He didn't dare move. He was so scared but at the same time he saw the man with a blue orb and he felt something like magic.

“Holy shit.” Captain Steve Rogers muttered. 

 

“Language.” Tony smirked 

“Shut up.” Steve smiled.

“How?”

“I don't know.”

 

“He looks sick.” Bucky stated, coming up from behind.

“Probably. This is no life for creature or any to be locked up in the cage.” Bruce added.

“ I have an idea.” Tony stated. “We need to get him to the tower. I have swimming pool, let's see if we can't help him there.”

 

“How are we going to move him?”

“Like whale. Keep him wet, keep him still.”

They could tell he was scared once Tony, Clint and Bucky got into the tank with him.

He didn't put up any fight. Thor helped Steve getting a van to pull back up to docking bay.

They slowly got him in van and not once did fight. 

 

“Something doesn't feel right though,Tony. How come he’s not fighting us?” Clint asked

“He probably got drugged before we came in the base.” Bucky said.

They were right, he was drugged and the poor guy was a mess. He has never seen the outside world in his life. 

It was bright and shiny causing him to hiss at them.

 

“Is he hissing?” Steve asked.

“You can't blame him though. After being inside I’d be pissed too.” Tony replied.

 

It took them an hour to make it back through the city.

‘Everything hurts a lot.’ Loki thought.

Everything was bright and he was scared. He didn't like how dry he was becoming and he felt hot.

They slowly made their way towards the indoor pool in the tower that Tony had.


End file.
